The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisrorosexe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisrorosexe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with salmon-pink to deep salmon, semi-double flowers, zoned foliage, and medium-tall plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisrorosexe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1992. The female parent was a hybrid seedling, designated no. 1061-1 (unpatented), characterized by large, red, semi-double flowers, large, relatively light-green foliage with strong zonation, and vigorous growth. The male parent was the commercial variety xe2x80x98Penvexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,970), characterized by purple-pink, semi-double flowers, medium-green foliage with slight zonation, and early flowering response.
xe2x80x98Fisrorosexe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progency of the stated cross by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in 1993 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisrorosexe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in autumn 1993 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht. Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant, initiated in May 1995 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisrorosexe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisrorosexe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Intense salmon-pink to bluish-pink flower color;
2. Large, cup-shaped, semi-double flowers in wide umbels;
3. Relatively large, medium-green foliage with strong zonation;
4. Moderately vigorous growth; and
5. Early spring flowering response.
xe2x80x98Fisrorosexe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length without any change in the genotype. The following observations, measurements, and comparisions describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the inventor, the most meaningful comparison to be made with xe2x80x98Fisrorosexe2x80x99, are to the cultivars xe2x80x98Fisplosivexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,388) and xe2x80x98Americana Salmonxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,933). xe2x80x98Fisrorosexe2x80x99 could, however, be compared with the cultivars xe2x80x98Fisplosivexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,388) or xe2x80x98Americana Salmonxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,933). In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisplosivexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisrorosexe2x80x99 has a slightly less bluish, more salmon tone of flower color, medium-green foliage with stronger zonation, and a more vigorous growth habit. In comparison to xe2x80x98Americana Salmonxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisrorosexe2x80x99 has a slightly more intense, pinker flower color, larger flowers, shorter peduncles, and stronger zonation of foliage.